


you could stay...

by thor_odinson



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, i love them, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Alex realises that he's Henry's forever just as much as Henry is his.





	you could stay...

Alex wakes, eyes fluttering open. It takes him a few seconds to get his bearings before he looks down at Henry sleeping on his chest.

He instantly cracks a soft smile; the sunlight from the open curtains hits Henry’s hair just perfectly. It casts a silver-white glow, creating a halo that sits beautifully atop Henry’s head. 

He’s still deep in sleep so Alex doesn't dare move, not risking breaking the gentle moment. He watches Henry smile in his sleep and wonders what he's dreaming about that makes him so happy. 

He threads his fingers into the soft strands, moving them off Henry’s forehead in the process. Henry doesn't stir and Alex continues his motions, sighing softly. 

The clock on the table shows the numbers six, five, and one. Henry should wake soon: he’s an early riser after all. 

Sure enough, Henry opens his eyes at six fifty six and takes a moment to orient himself before he looks up at Alex. 

“Morning,” he mumbles, grinning. 

Alex grins back. “Good morning, angel,” he says softly. “Sleep well?” 

Henry nods, moving his head back to his own pillow and resting his arm under his head. “Mm. I dreamt of you, you know.” 

Alex raises an eyebrow. It’s  _ him  _ that makes Henry so happy, he realises, and his heart soars. “Oh?”

Henry takes his hand, pressing it to his lips. “We… got married,” he whispers against Alex’s skin. “We were older, around twenty seven, twenty eight maybe, and we got married.” 

Alex stills. “Oh… what was it like? Where did we get married?” 

“Lake LBJ,” says Henry, looking up at Alex. “Your dad’s place. You were in a gorgeous white tux, black tie. You looked beautiful.” 

“And you?” Alex pulls Henry flush against him, their noses touching. 

“Royal blue. Quite the patriot.” 

They break out into quiet giggles, and Alex leans forward to press his lips to Henry’s, smiling into the kiss. “I want to marry you for real,” he whispers when they part. 

He's not afraid to admit it anymore. He wants this. And it's safe to assume Henry wants it too right? He dreamt it after all. 

They’ve been dating for almost three years now; the public’s attention on their relationship is still constant, and he knows that the announcement of a wedding will add more fire to the press. Still, he wants it; he should be allowed to get it.

“Y–you do?” Henry asks, smiling nervously.

“Yeah. I fucking love you, Henry. I said this was forever and I meant it.”

Henry beams. “I love you too, Alex.” 

Alex’s heart hammers against his chest, as he speaks his next words. This will make it semi-official. “Henry, will you marry me?” 

Henry presses a kiss to Alex’s lips. “Of course I’ll marry you, love.” His words are a whisper, as if sealing the moment between the two. 

Alex feels like he might burst. He makes a mental note to go out later today and find a ring, to make it properly official, to properly make Henry his fiancé. To let the whole world know that he’s so in love that he’s found his forever. 

Henry rests his head in the space between Alex’s neck and shoulder, draping an arm across his waist. “Don't want to get up yet,” he mutters. “I love you.” 

Alex presses a kiss into Henry’s hair. “We don't have to get up yet, baby,” he whispers. “We can stay in bed for a while if you want.” 

And they do. They stay wrapped up in each other, the First Son and the Prince of England, the way it was always meant to be. 


End file.
